Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance
The Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance is a branch of the military power utilized by the Citadel Council. Agents of this branch, known as SPECTREs, are entrusted with extraordinary power and authority by the Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the Galaxy. History Formation The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch was founded in 693 CE, shortly before the Krogan Rebellions began, at a time when the Council was uneasy about the unchecked expansion of the krogan into Citadel space. The Spectres were chosen from the finest salarian Special Tasks Group operatives and asari huntresses, intended to function partly in an observational capacity, but also as the Council's first line of defense. When the krogan finally turned against the Citadel, the Spectres were ready for them, using guerrilla tactics such as computer viruses and devastating sabotage to slow the krogan down before the turians joined the conflict. For years the activities of the Spectres were a Council secret, but their role was made public after the Krogan Rebellions were over. Inspiration The Spectres were modeled upon the salarian STG; granted supralegal authority instead of subordinate to common law, declared exempt from oversight instead of based within a command structure, and selected in recognition of a history of superior capability instead of trained. The STG is fully funded by the salarian government, however, as opposed to the financial independence expected of Spectres. Advent of Humanity Ambassador Anita Goyle and later her successor Donnel Udina were both desperate to get a human into the Spectres, as this would be the first step toward humanity gaining a seat on the Council. The first possible candidate was David Anderson, but his observer, Saren Arterius, sabotaged the evaluation, falsifying his report to make Anderson look responsible for casualties caused by Saren's own ruthless tactics during the mission. After Saren submitted his report, the Council refused Anderson entry into the Spectres. As of 2182, only two people had turned down an offer to become a Spectre, both of whom were asari matriarchs. Organization Spectres have no command structure. They answer only to the Council, and in some cases the Council prefers not to know the exact details of how a Spectre accomplishes their mission. Spectres act in any way they see fit, either with careful diplomacy or ruthless force, being officially above any law. Some people see Spectres as a potential risk because they are not constrained by the law, while others are in awe of them; Spectres in vids are portrayed as super-agents always on some mission to save the galaxy. The assignment of a Spectre is often less contentious than a military deployment, but shows that the Council is aware of a situation. Spectres are stripped of their status once they are declared legally deceased. Selection Process Candidates for the Spectres typically have years of military or law enforcement experience before even being considered. The screening process involves background checks, psychological evaluations, and a long period of field training under an experienced mentor. Because of the rigorous selection process, Spectres might sometimes use unorthodox methods but they rarely go rogue. When it does happen, the only solution is to revoke their status, then send another Spectre after them. No one else would be up to the job. In theory Spectres can be chosen from any race; in practice they are usually selected from the Council races. Having a Spectre chosen from their kind often raises a particular species' profile on the Citadel. Many alien races have been part of the Citadel for centuries without a Spectre being chosen from their ranks. Known Spectres * Avitus Rix (2168 - Present) * Beelo Gurji (693 CE - 700 CE) * Beelo Kendrin (February 4th, 2170 - Present) * Jahra Unis (2175 - Present) * Jondum Bau (2174 - Present) * Lonar Maerun (2180 - Present) * Maximar Victoriam (Unknown - Unknown) * Nihlus Kryik (2163 - Present) * Saren Arterius (2159 - Present) * Tela Vasir (2099 - Present) Category:SPECTREs Category:Citadel Council Category:Branches of the Citadel Council